Lightning
by Bishie Huntress
Summary: Sasuke rushes forward, Chidori a crackling knot of light in his hand, but the outcome is not what either boy expected...


And suddenly, Naruto was right in front of him. Sasuke didn't even see him move. He froze, Chidori crackling unheeded in his drawn back left hand, right leg paused mid-stride.

Naruto stood straight, his friend's _hitai ate,_ clenched and cutting into his palm, all but forgotten. He stared into the eyes of the boy he still considered his best friend, searching, leaning. His quest forgotten, the fight forgotten, all he could do was lower his eyes as the other moved infinitesimally closer, foot dropping back to the ground. His heart was racing, pounding from exertion and something else, as Chidori's light crackled and played against his skin as though the fluttering wings of the thousand birds it was named for all brushed against him in a cacophony of sensation.

And then Sasuke's warm mouth was moving over his own, and the wings burst into life inside the blond's stomach, warring against each other. He felt as if he would explode. Heat raced across his face and down his arms, moving in a wave across his body, and he thought for a moment that he'd gotten too close to the sizzling, incandescent ball in the other's hands.

For a handful of seconds, all he could do was close his eyes as he was overwhelmed. Then he dropped the ninja band, with its damning strike across the leaf, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, one hand burying itself in his dark locks as the other splayed across his back.

The chakra sustaining Chidori was released, and strong arms wrapped around Naruto in turn. One hand trailed across Naruto's face gently, as if unbelieving that he was here, that they were embracing so intimately. His other hand, Chidori's hand, gripped Naruto's forearm tightly, perhaps afraid it was a dream after all and fearing the fox nin would disappear.

The younger boy was like wildfire against him: hot, bright, always in motion. Sasuke's tongue sought the other's, stroking it in a way that had the blond moving passionately against him.

Naruto couldn't help the moan he breathed into Sasuke's mouth. What was being done to him felt so amazing that he was sure he would pass out from lack of any real oxygen as he copied the movements of the taller ninja's tongue. His hand fisted reflexively in the Uchiha's hair, ensuring contact, as his other hand pressed the older boy toward him in an abrupt move, body pushing tightly against his.

Suddenly, Sasuke realized the wildfire had been tame before, nothing more than a flickering campfire at best. By comparison, this inferno that traveled through his blood felt electric, incinerating all doubts and insecurities he'd been harboring.

He swore he could almost taste the ozone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So. I set myself this goal of trying to write a little something for random pieces of fan art I came across. This one in particular seemed to want to challenge me, since I think it's only the second kiss I've ever written. Certainly, it's the first I've written between two _boys._ :hides face behind hands: Pleeeeaase let me know what you think!

I've been wanting to get more into the writing, but I see all the views I get for other stuff, and the lack of actual feedback is really discouraging. I find myself wandering off to read something else, instead.

So tell me what you think, and be honest! **How was the kiss itself?**

**How was the descriptiveness overall? Too over the top? Not enough?**

**Should I write more?** (Or are you just hoping for some citrus, you naughty fans? Seriously... Second Kiss Ever! Okay, maybe third...)** Do you have art to recommend? **I always love inspiration!

**Was it believable? **(ASIDE from the fact that it is HIGHLY unlikely that canon!Naruto and canon!Sasuke will EVER kiss... in canon.;))

**Is there anything I missed in my obsessive editing?** Invariably, I'll make some comment about how great I am at grammar, only to misspell something in that very sentence. :sighs: It keeps me humble.

Thanks in advance! And, seriously. Click the button. Write that review. You'll feel better afterward. =)


End file.
